Le plus grand ennemi
by Picotti
Summary: James Sirius Potter a un ennemi et sa vie n'est plus aussi évidente. Il tente de le cacher à sa mère tout en lui faisant comprendre, silencieusement, que quelque chose d'important le tracasse.


**LE PLUS GRAND ENNEMI**

Son père avait combattu l'un des plus grands mages noirs de toute l'histoire, si ce n'était le plus grand. Il avait frôlé la mort à plusieurs reprises, avait défié une araignée géante et assoiffée de sang, était même allé mener une bataille au ministère de la magie. Et, selon sa mère, avait tenu le choc de la naissance de trois enfants.

A douze ans, James Sirius Potter rêvait souvent des aventures de son père. A l'école, il lui arrivait de faire croire qu'il avait lui-même vécu quelques-uns de ces moments magiques mais bien entendu, personne n'y croyait jamais. Evidemment, James était né longtemps après ces évènements.

Mais les choses avançant, il avait lui-même créé son propre ennemi, l'avait trouvé par une belle journée d'été. La haine s'était instantanément tissée entre eux parce que, James n'en avait peut-être pas la preuve, mais il restait persuadé qu'elle était réciproque. Après tout, il ne pouvait en être autrement, n'est-ce pas ? C'était le genre de chose que l'on sentait au fond de soi, un sentiment que l'on ne pouvait pas ignorer tant il était puissant. La haine… Jamais James n'aurait pensé y arriver un jour. Et il n'avait que douze ans.

Il avait essayé d'en parler à son frère mais Albus avait été assez peu réceptif. James ne pouvait pas réellement lui en vouloir. Il était encore très jeune et ne pouvait pas mesurer pleinement la gravité de la chose. Quant à Lily, ce n'était même pas la peine de lui en toucher un mot, tout ceci lui passait largement au-dessus de la tête. Pour l'instant, seules ses poupées avaient de l'importance.

Il s'était alors tourné vers Teddy. C'était le plus âgé de ses cousins, le plus sensé également. Teddy venait à peine de quitter Poudlard et à la plus grande fierté de toute la famille, il avait intégré cette année la grande université de médicomagie de Londres. Au cours des réunions familiales au Terrier, les adultes en parlaient beaucoup.

Personne, cependant, ne mentionnait l'existence de l'ennemi de James. Pourtant, ses parents savaient parce que même s'il ne leur avait rien dit, il avait remarqué leurs allusions et leurs regards qui se croisaient au cours des soupers qu'ils partageaient en famille. Ça restait comme un secret honteux, une chose que l'on ne devait pas ébruiter.

En bref, Teddy avait répondu à son hibou. Il lui avait expliqué que l'on ne pouvait pas plaire à tout le monde et qu'il devait faire en sorte, au maximum, de garder la tête sur les épaules. Il lui avait vivement conseillé d'en parler à ses parents, soulignant le fait que, dans cette affaire, ça avait une importance capitale. Mais James n'avait pas pu se résigner. C'était triste à dire mais il avait eu peur que son père et sa mère ne se moquent de lui. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient eux-même vécus au même âge, malgré le fait qu'ils eussent toujours été très à l'écoute de leurs enfants, James savait qu'ils auraient des difficultés à la prendre au sérieux.

Alors il restait simplement là, tentant de garder au maximum la tête sur les épaules comme le lui recommandait Teddy. Mais ce n'était pas toujours évident.

A Poudlard, il arrivait encore à s'en tenir éloigné. Après tout, l'école était très grande et offrait toujours plusieurs solutions de secours. Jusqu'ici, il s'était plutôt bien débrouillé pour éviter le drame, avait même réussi à cacher son jeu, jouant les parfaits innocents et faisant croire à ses amis et aux quelques cousins et cousines qui fréquentaient déjà Poudlard que tout allait pour le mieux.

Il sentait pourtant le poids de cette haine sur son estomac. Elle lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il restait alors nauséeux de longues heures durant. Certains soirs, lorsqu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'affronter la réalité, il avait été pris de vomissements. Ses parents s'étaient inquiétés à son sujet. Sa mère avait essayé de lui faire dire ce qui n'allait pas et son père avait même voulu l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste. Mais James avait tenu bon. Non, les médicomages ne pouvaient rien pour lui. Il en était sûr, Teddy le lui avait dit et il n'avait aucune raison de penser qu'il ait pu lui mentir. N'est-ce pas ?

A la maison, les choses n'étaient jamais aussi simples qu'à Poudlard, peut-être parce que l'endroit était un peu plus confiné et qu'il avait constamment le poids de l'attention de ses parents sur ses épaules. James ne pouvait plus échapper à sa haine.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Jamesy ? »

Il détestait quand sa mère l'appelait comme ça. Ça faisait petit enfant, limite bébé. Or il avait douze ans. Et puis, quand on a un ennemi, on ne peut pas se permettre de se laisser appeler par un sobriquet que l'on trouve ridicule.

Les yeux baissés sur son assiette, il joua de la fourchette dans sa purée. Il n'avait pas faim, comme chaque fois qu'il devait affronter la réalité de sa haine.

« Rien.

_ Ne me dis pas de bêtises, je vois bien que ça ne va pas. »

A côté de lui, Lily avait déjà presque terminé de manger. Albus, lui, semblait avoir la tête dans les nuages, comme souvent d'ailleurs. Leur père n'était pas encore rentré du ministère malgré l'heure tardive. Il avait prévenu qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir avant le milieu de la nuit, au moins et James avait été déçu. Parce que ce soir justement, il aurait aimé qu'il soit là.

Il soupira, lâcha sa fourchette.

« Je n'ai pas faim.

_ Je le vois bien. C'est toujours la même chose que tu reviens pour les vacances. Est-ce que tu as des problèmes à l'école ?

_ Non maman.

_ Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? A chaque fois c'est pareil, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Tu rentres en faisant la tête et tu es souvent malade. Si tu ne me dis pas clairement ce qui ne va pas, demain je t'emmène à Sainte Mangouste. »

Sa mère ne comprenait donc pas. Et pourtant, elle effleurait le problème du bout de la baguette. Elle s'en approchait. Que ferait-il si jamais elle découvrait la réalité ? Est-ce qu'il s'en sentirait soulagé ou, au contraire, est-ce que les choses s'empireraient ? James n'en savait malheureusement rien. L'idéal aurait été de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un qui avait déjà subi cette situation mais il ne connaissait personne capable de l'aider. Il n'y avait personne dans son entourage dont les parents avaient découvert l'existence d'un ennemie et, du reste, il n'y avait personne dans son entourage qui eut un ennemi de toute façon. Sauf son père, mais c'était bien trop différent pour qu'il puisse comparer leurs situations.

« James ?

_ Ça va, maman. Je te jure que je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à Sainte Mangouste. »

Il n'osa pas lever les yeux vers elle mais il sentait bien qu'elle le regardait avec une telle insistance qu'il sentait presque son regard toucher sa peau. Finalement, elle soupira.

« Mange tes brocolis. »

Et là était le problème. James regarda d'un air écœuré l'horrible légume vert qui semblait le narguer. Du fond de son assiette, la chose lui envoyait toute sa haine, l'assurait que sitôt qu'il l'aurait en bouche, il en serait malade.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. L'horrible brocolis aurait probablement encore raison de lui ce soir et le combat durerait ainsi indéfiniment jusqu'à ce que sa mère comprenne.


End file.
